Stella and Brandon: Who would know?
by Scarletstarlove
Summary: Stella whats to go to Alfea so badly, and Brandon wants to pass pass a test, they both end up o Earth, will they see they are made for each other?


**Hey! This is my first piece! Please comment and review any comments please I want my future stories to be amazing! This is a piece about Stella and Brandon! ENGOY! **

Stella looked at herself in the mirror, "Mirror, mirror on the wall whose the fairest of them all?" Stella asked, she was going to go and live on earth for a YEAR! Her father thinks she will become a greater queen if she knows how to live without magic, whatever! Seriously what good will that do? Was her first reaction, but then she thought 'Well I WILL be the most popular girl so why not?' her father had fixed so she can live with this amazing billionaire, so it's all good! When she was told about this plan and Stella refused to go her father said that after a year she would get to attend Alfea the college for fairies and Stella the fairy of the sun and the moon like all fairies dreamed of going there ever since a kid so she had to say YES of course! So Stella who had spent 16 hours on packing was finally going to Earth and starting high school BLAH!

The Specialist, and the Winx Club are going to Earth for a year to pass a test from Alfea and Red Fountain, Brandon ran his fingers though his hair, and then looked into a mirror and said "Mirror, mirror on the wall whose the right girl out there for me?" Brandon asked getting angry at himself for his idiotic question, "What the hell am I doing I'm on my way to Earth and I'm not going to think about 'the one' I might have some flings with girls in high school but NOT try to find the one his only 17 he got time to find her, so why get caught up on this? He and the other's where going to live with this billionaire who knew about magic and would also have another fairy there for some reason who know, she might be hot, from what he knows she's already there now.

Stella at that moment had just arrived at the mansion and met Mr. Johnson a good looking man about 20 years old he was muscular, blonde hair up to his ears he had crystal blue eyes and a medium colored skin, "Welcome to your new home Stella fairy of the sun and the moon" He said smiling at Stella, who smiled the worlds greatest smile which was breathtaking and she noticed how Mr. Johnson jaw was open, he hadn't expected Stella to be so breathtaking, "Hello Mr. Johnson" Stella said still smiling, "Call me Emmett" he said taking her and giving it a kiss, "Well, okay" Stella said turning her affection down a bit noticing Emmett was getting turned on, "Follow me Stella to your room, I haven't told you but some Alfea fairies and some Red Fountain boys it's alright right?" Emmett asked, " Of course" Stella said and walking into her new room, it had a king size bed with golden and silver patterns on it twirls, the silver represent the moon and the gold, the sun that's why there was more gold then silver! They heard a DING DONG they walked down stairs and opened the door…

When the door opened Brandon saw a girl who had seen before…but where? "Hello, I'm Stella fairy of the sun and the moon" Stella said pulling a bright smile on her face, "I'm Brandon" Brandon said running his fingers through his brown hair, then focusing his chocolate brown eyes on her amber once, "I'm going to the mall, see you later" Stella said, Brandon noticed she was lying. Stella was really going to a bookstore, for some reason she knew she had to go and find a book even though she HATES books and reading and would really want to go to the mall instead. When she was in the bookstore she saw a group of teenagers one girl with orange hair and blue eyes, another girl with navy long hair and bluish navy eyes, one girl with short pink hair and blue eyes, one with long brown hair and green eyes, one with wavy brown hair and navy eyes, then there where a boy with blonde hair up to his shoulders with blue eyes, a boy with pinkish hair with purple eyes, one with orange brownish hair and glasses, one with bluish grayish waist length hair, one with brown waist length hair in a ponytail, when Stella walked in they eyes where glued on her, Stella saw something moving in the girls shirts and then she heard small peeps "Let me out!" The group left the bookstore, Stella walked over to the shelf the group had been standing by, and Stella picked up the book the orange haired girl had been looking though:

_Fairies Myth or Reality _

_Chapter 1: The book of suns_

_The Book of Suns was stolen after the real power of the book was reviled, the power was that the real fairy of the sun or lets say the chosen one to behold the powers of The Book of Suns, and the power was that the chosen one would be able to control all the suns in the world and some power over the moon, I know it doesn't sound so powerful but it's the most powerful power in the universe…_

When Stella read this she was in shock, the sun and the moon, _she_ is the fairy of the sun and the moon, Stella bought the book with out thinking twice and walked the way to her new home when she arrived she hear voices from a open window, "Her father wants her to be protected not having a stalker, Riven" a female voice cried out, "So what Musa?" Riven cried out, "We are here to PROTECT her so can you stop being a jerk Riven" another male voice cried out, "Sky whose being a jerk now?" Riven asked Sky, "You are" Sky said, "Boys can you stop she'll be home any second, "You're right Bloom, everyone shut up" another female voice cried out, "Thanks Layla" Bloom said, "Now be quiet I think she's here", Stella who had heard this was confused what then she decided to push the thoughts to the back of her head, and walked to her room and opened her new book:

_Chapter 2: Loveix _

_The lovix form is a very rare form only 3 people have ever been able to get into this form, only the most powerful fairies and wizards can get into the form, some think the Dragon Fire is the most powerful power in the world but really it's the power of the sun and the moon if you know how to rally use it, you get the Lovix form when you meet the one you truly love and it's love in first sight not everyone who meet their true love gets the Lovix form only the most powerful, who is the fairy of the sun and the moon…_

Stella was so confused why do they keep on bring up the fairy of the sun and the moon, but why? "Stella I would like you to meet some people" Emmett replied, "Oh okay" Stella said walking out of her room and saw the group she saw before, "Hi I'm Bloom" said the female girl with orange hair, "I'm Musa" said the girl with long navy hair, "I'm Tecna" said the girl with short pink hair, "I'm Flora" said the girl with long brown hair, "I'm Layla" said the with brown wavy hair, "I'm Riven" Said the boy with pinkish hair, "I'm Helia" said the boy with grayish bluish hair, "I'm Timmy" said the boy with orange brownish hair, "I'm Sky" said the boy with shoulder length hair, "I'm Nabu" said the boy with brown waist length hair, "I'm Stella" Stella said noticing the boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes he was so CUTE he smiled at her then he looked away, "We should eat dinner" Emmett said leading the way to the diner room.

She looks beautiful, Brandon thought looking at Stella he gave her a smile, wait what I'm not suppose to fall in love so he looked away, "Um… hey Brandon" Stella said smiling, Brandon noticed how she got red in her face when she saw that he was looking at her, "Hi Stella" Brandon said also getting red in his face, she looks so pretty, "I'm not hungry I think I'll go to bed early today we are starting school tomorrow, see you later" Stella said walking into her room again and got dress into her night gown which was red and ended right under butt it was real silk and had lace on the bottom she then put on red silk slippers then she put her hair in a pony tail then braided the end, she stretched her new shaven legs


End file.
